losangelescrazylanefandomcom-20200214-history
Lila Oliver
Lila Oliver is a Senior (Grade 12) at Van High. Lila is a good student who gets decent grades and is passionate about swimming. She is nice, confident, smart and can be a little headstrong at times. She found out she was pregnant and decided to raise the baby along with her boyfriend, she also quit the swim team because of it and gave birth to a daughter named Naomi Oliver-Roscoe.She is best friends with Blaise Michaels, Moon Crosby and Traylor Prescott. She is alos good friends with Ariana Bass, Kristen Mendez, Christian Masterson Tyrone Mayfield, Cullen Crosby and Althea Tompkins. She has a dislike of Danica Edmond and a rivalry with Regina Buffay and is on good terms with Megan Nicholas. She is currently dating Jayden Roscoe. She is portrayed by Shay Mitchell. Character History In Bring Me To Life- Lila has an awkward encounter with Jayden and talks with her best friends Moon and Blaise about their relationship and decides putting all her focus into swim season. In drama class she performs a script with Jayden which ends with them kissing albeit getting closure. The next day Lila compliments Jayden on his script and decides to just be friends with him to which he agrees. In Imaginary- Lila gets into a slight spat with Regina. In The Change- Lila gives Kristen a warm welcome to the swim team. She also defends her against Danica Edmond who tells Kristen to quit. In Never Grow Up-Lila found out she pregnant. In Solitude- Lila is getting annoyed with Regina dropping hints to her about dating her ex-boyfriend although Lila seems to be oblivious to what Regina's talking about. In gym class Jayden accidentally reveals to Lila about them which makes her upset and slap Jayden, punch Lila and storm out crying at her locker. The next day Jayden decides to dump Regina because of how it hurt Lila in which Jayden explains that's why they broke up then Lila cries and Jayden hugs her. Lila also visits Blaise along with Moon after hearing of her insomnia. In Eternal- Lila, Blaise and Moon decide to go to the Coldplay concert. In Demise- Moon and Blaise note out how Lila's been acting strange lately with her headaches, fatigue, weird cravings, missed periods and nausea hinting out Lila may be pregnant. Lila then takes 2 tests both coming out positive. The next day at school she tells Jayden he's the father and freaks out on him when he's unsure of what to say. After school Jayden comforts Lila saying he'll be there for her. In Sweet Sacrifice- Lila and Kristen become friendlier with eachother upon talking about swim season and mutual dislike for Danica. The next day in school at lunch Lila talks with Jayden about quitting swim team which Kristen slightly overhears of it but not her reason. When both girls exit and run into eachother Lila sees Kristen sad and demands an answer from Lila, but Lila walks away crying and Kristen begins crying as well. Next week Lila tells Kristen she'll tell her the next day. The next day after practice Lila tells Kristen of her pregnancy and Kristen shows kindness and admiration to Lila and they seem to be on better terms. In Farther Away- Lila gets into a slight spat with Regina and Megan then Traylor comes over and talks with her about the issues she has with Regina's cattiness and where she stands with Jayden. When Traylor is at Lila's house they begin to study and Lila kisses him but Traylor leaves. The next day after school at JavaStar, Lila tells Blaise about the kiss and Blaise tells her it's wrong since he's best friends with Jayden, then Lila tells her she likes him and Blaise makes an insulting comment and they apologize before going home with Annalise. In Breathe No More- Lila supports Blaise's decision to auditon for a movie against Megan. In The Other Side- As she gets ready for school, Lila notices her pregnancy getting more noticeable and discusses it with Blaise, Moon and Ariana. They tell her nobody knows and Lila threatens if someone does know and to beat them up then Blaise makes a joke that Jayden can and a remark on how she's still in love with him. The next day at school everyone starts talking about Lila and it is revealed that the whole school knows about Lila being pregnant. Then Kristen warns her that it is getting obvious and Lila gets upset and Jayden comforts her. The next day at school an outraged Regina calls Lila a slut on behalf of Jayden getting her pregnant. The 2 get in a heated argument until the vice principals come over. The next day Danica and Leslie tease Lila for wheat happened and she ignores and gets into another heated argument with Regina talking about Jayden and Regina tells her it's not over and Lila reminds her she started it before walking away. In Erase This- Lila starts to talk with Jayden and Traylor until Regina interrupts and they get into a slight fight and Traylor breaks it up and tells her they won't get together and Lila gets upset over it. A week later Lila and Jayden describe their relationships as train wrecks. Lila then tells Moon she still loves Jayden. In Sick- Traylor and Lila seem to be on better terms again, then Jayden asks if she wants to get back with him and she rejects him and he makes a mean comment on no guys wanting her since she got pregnant and she calls him a jerk. The next week Jayden asks for another chance and admits he's in love with her which makes Lila cry tears of joy and they kiss which marks a new beginning for them. Later Lila and Jayden meet Tyrone and Blaise at the mall, happy with their new relationship. In Oceans- Lila and Kristen take pictures near a mall and then leave as each of their friends see them prompting jealousy. She also talks with her friends about Kristen who show jealousy to their friendship which makes Lila upset. Once they meet at JavaStar they each apologize and get into a food fight. In It's time-Lila gave birth to a another daughter name Maiya Trivia *She lost her virginity to Jayden. *She is the first character to have a teen pregnancy storyline. And the first character who plans on keeping the baby. *She quit swim team and gave her spot as captain to Kristen. *She is one of the six characters to appear on the Season 1 cover. The other five are Christian Masterson, Aqua Jacobs, Tyrone Mayfield, Nathan Mullberry and Megan Nicholas. *She is the second girl that kissed Traylor and he hadn't been interested. The first being Moon although however Traylor used to have a crush on both girls. * She is the first character to be kicked out of her home. * She is the second character to be abused by a parental figure the first being Nathan ironically they both physically abused by their dads. * She is the second character to move in with another main character, the first being Nathan. * In My Immortal, she became a mother after giving birth to a daughter named Naomi. * She is the first character to become a teen mother. * She is part Flippino and Italian as mentioned by Christian. Relationships *Jayden Roscoe **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Before Bring Me To Life '(101) ***Break Up: Before 'Bring Me To Life '''(101) ****Reason: Jayden was jealous and immature. **Second Relationship: ***Sick '''(120) Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Athlete Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Sex Category:Seniors Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3